


Well,look at us now

by akira_kurusu101



Category: Assassination Classroom, karmaakabane, karmaxnagisa - Fandom, nagisashiota
Genre: Anime, M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_kurusu101/pseuds/akira_kurusu101
Summary: karma a rather intellectual teen who stands high above the rest of the school, and nagisa...the one who once stood at the very top...the kid who fell from grace...right down to E class...karma isn't like the rest off them, he doesn't treat E-class like the untouchable mess that everyone should just give up on .The red headed teen is nice to all of E class and every week he pulls himself up the mountain to help them. What will happen when he meets a certain blue haired boy quieter than all the rest?And most of all....what secrets are there in which nobody knows?...





	1. 1: a match made in heaven?..

a little back story thing ;)

karma , is kunugigaokas top performer in ever subject, In the school there is a code of conduct every student should follow , keep your grades up.

because if you don't you end up in E-class ,a class which is thrown up to an old campus onto a mountain far away from the main campus building. Basically the school gives up on them all together . They are left to suffer through all the hateful comments that A,B,C and D class throw at them ,

 karma isn't like the rest off them, he doesn't treat E-class like the untouchable mess that everyone should just give up on .The red headed teen is nice to all of E class and every week he pulls himself up the mountain to help them....

chapter 1

It was Thursday, the day that the redhead would always go to E-class and help the students that got thrown up into the mountains far away from the rest of the students on main campus.               'its so unfair the way our school treats them...' Karma said to himself as he reaches the top of the mountain and starts to walk inside the old building , seemingly they were having a new student...a transfer student? karma walked inside and greeted the class.

'so how has everyone's week been? today we are studying maths so get out your textbooks to page 34'   most of the class groaned and a few muttered a few words like 'good'  or 'fine' but they all nodded as if saying 'yeah it was okay, same as usual' .To be honest E class had plenty of hell to deal with from the other classes but they couldn't do anything about that.

 

Karma was a good teacher believe it or not , yeah sure he had those times where he would just act smart and all but most of the students in E class respected him in some way , 'hey teach! why do you always stress on maths?' a boy  from the back of the class spoke up and karma looked down at the list of students to find his name 'teraseka right?...well  believe it or not maths is 45% of your marking so its important to nail as much of it as possible!' after that class flew bye like any day that was taught by akabane .

while teaching karma notice an unusual face ..

A Blue haired boy with light blue eyes, it would seem that he had long hair 'he is boy right?'  the strawberry thought to himself.. so after class he pulled the boy over to the side to talk with him 'your the new student right?...nagisa shiota? correct me if I'm wrong!'

'yeah that's my name, why did you pull me aside?' nagisa looked up at karma in a curious.. yet distant face

'you looked rather distant than the rest of the class, so I just think that maybe you could talk to me? tell me what's wrong?...'  karma looked at the boy in front of him with a concerned look painted on his face

the bluenette hesitated for a good few minutes which the two shared in an awkward silence ,until the boy decided to speak up             'well...I used to be at the top of the school.. my old school of  course..you could say I was like you... until something happened and I got expelled ..so when I transferred here they threw me into E class.... ...you could say I don't like talking to people much...'  karma had seen this kind of thing before, where a kid who once stood at the very top fall right down to the bottom all because of one little thing... that a school or student judged them for...it was terrible but it happened all the time. 'okay...well I think I might be able to help somehow, how bout you come round mine after school? I can help you with the parts in subjects your struggling with,...we could even just hang out if you like it'll be good for ya!'  at those words nagisa froze up slightly and looked away from the red head who sighed and lifted the bluenettes chin upwards so he was facing him

'I-I...ill come round...' nagisa stuttered as he looked  at karma shyly 'good, meet me at 8? ' karma wrote down his address on a slip of paper and handed it to nagisa, he smiled at the shorter male and slowly started to walk down the hall to the teachers room (which was barely 20 feet away),nagisa slowly let himself calm down as he walked outside to a tree with no one around it , he sat down in the shade and started reading his book...but it didn't take long for the rest of the students to come over and check out the new kid

'hey there! I'm Sugino! your the new kid and we were all wondering what school you came from, and what your name was of course!' a black haired boy looked down at nagisa who was unsure of what to say to the stranger 'I um...I'm from one of the school up north. ..And my name is nagisa....' nagisa looked up at sugino who had a bright smile on his face 'oh okay well nice meeting you!' sugino was not the kind of person  to bother another he simply just wanted a name . After that encounter the day flew by for everyone except nagisa, for nagisa it was a long long day  of avoiding people and hoping they ignored him too.

-END OF SCHOOL DAY-

Nagisa had just got to the bottom of the E-class mountain and was waiting by the school gate for the red head to arrive, he saw many popular kids walk out the school, one by the name of 'Asano Gakushuu' who was followed by 5 others which he didn't know the name of, Nagisa watched asano get in a jet black limo like vehicle before turning round and spotting the red head. karma had many girls following him along with a few boys that were obviously gay by the way they stared in awe of the sadist.

'hey there nagisa!... I thought I told you to meet me at 8?' karma stared at nagisa confused before giving a shrug and nodded calling the bluenette over to him , the girls of course were slightly jealous of the boy that stood in front of them (that was because of nagisas feminine appearance and his long hair) 'leave us will you?' the hoard of girls and boys sigh in disappointment and start to walk in the opposite direction slowly exiting the school grounds

'I uh..forgot what time you said so i decided yo wait for you here.. ' nagisa looked to the side, 

'you can come round now if you want , I don't mind..my parents are never home so you don't have to worry about introductions or anything it'll just be us two!' 

'sure that would be great!..' nagisa smiles a real smile and walks next to the taller boy swinging his bag of textbooks and study notes over his shoulder . The two boys walked in a pleasant silence for half the way but soon after the red head started to talk to nagisa about how his old school managed and how they treated the students , the reply's he got were satisfactory as he got what he wanted he wrote down mental notes in his head to use against the kunugigaoka school system for another day(as said before he hates the way E-class are treated with a passion). After about 1 hours worth of walking he got to his house and fumbled with his keys to find the right one, he opened the door and slipped his shoes off , nagisa soon did the same and followed him up to his room taking out his textbooks and study notes 'so-' he was cut off by the red head putting his index finger to his lips silencing him .The bluenette blushed lightly before breathing and waiting for the red head to speak

'look i didn't come here to study i just wanted to talk with you~ about whats going on with you at the moment' the blue haired boy froze and looked straight into the red heads mercury golden eyes which where filled with curiosity.

 

authors note

I know this was kind of short but I'm not sure weather I should continue it, should I?


	2. 2:

Nagisa stopped hesitantly for a second before speaking 'o-okay.....what do you want to know aboutkarma?'  

'well first of all...i want to know what exactly happened in your old school that was so bad you had to completely change schools, and you fell from such a high point in the school like where I'm standing right now?' karma put his hand o nhis chin and thought for a while 'I've seen people having fell from the top before, but never quite as bad as you made it out to be this morning. So tell me nagisa... what happened?'

The bluenette anxiously looked to the opposite side of the room which was messy to a certain extent but also rather clean for the redheads personality , the curtains were stained with a crimson tint and worked quite well with the pattern of the rooms walls. Well to be honest the walls didn't have any pattern on them they were just plain black and red with the bathroom in pure white . The closet looked like it'd had its days as the door handles were rusted and the hinges for the doors were basically broken, causing the doors to gradually break off . In other words , it needed replacing , Then looking over to the messy desk overflowing with textbook, study notes, old mathematics books from a few years ago and pencils and pens starting to roll off the side of the desk 'so it is true that he constantly studies..' nagisa thought to himself as he finally goes to reply to the red head

'w-well...i.. messed up...i got into a fight with one of the kids at school...turns out he was the brother to someone known as Akira Sato....' karma nodded telling him it was okay to carry on 'and well...Akira someone really high up in the school system...he's basically the principle... ' The sadist shook his head already knowing where this was going 'So..the brother got Akira to push me down you could say...Akira took private lessons with every tutor group for 3hours after every school day for about 5 months. But i wasn't allowed to go to them..' 

'okay...go on..' The two boys both sighed in unison and nagisa looked over at the blood stained curtains 'And before i knew it...the final exams for the year were right round the corner...and i had fell behind on several subjects as i was not taught any of the things i needed to know. So when exam day hit...i panicked. And barely got through any of the questions on any of the papers. i failed the exams big time!' nagisa pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of akira that the man himself posted on his Instagram and showed it to karma who nodded recognising the face.

(below is a pic of Akira)

 

 

'so then, after that all the kids treated me like shit..they said i was such a loser for failing such an easy exam...i got threw rocks at, and rotten food...i always came home with bruises and cuts on my arms from the fights in school... My mother would always get mad at me...like...really mad...' karma tilted his head not quite understanding what the boy meant by 'mad' but decided this wasn't the right time as he only wanted the original story for now. 'And of course...non of the teachers stepped in the just let it happen, so eventually i left the school...and now I'm here..at kunugigaoka ' 

Karma took a second to process everything the teen had said before looking back up to nagisa ,he was anxious. The face of a boy who was haunted by his past.. 'okay, I hear you, so basically this all powerful asshole decided to push you down as far as the could in there bottomless it of despair over one silly squabble? talk about ridiculous!' 

'y-yeah..basically..' nagisa shivered a bit and fiddled with his biro (pennnnn) and looked at his study notes that had been dropped onto the table carelessly 'you know what?...i want to help you! '

'h-help me with what?..' 

'well, your confidence ,  your self esteem and everything else you might be struggling with, that's exactly what i do every Thursday with E-class .And if you want i can even help you here at my house after school hours we can study or just hang out, till be good for you . '

'that would be great!.... if you don't mind doing it of course'

'i don't mind at all heheh~' karma pierced his bottom lip and chuckled in amusement. Nagisa sighed and felt a lot less heavier than he did before...like something had been lifted off his chest

'thanks karma, seriously your a huge help!'

'no problem nagi~' karma ruffled his hair and walked over to his desk, 'oh yeah. if you want you can stay here for the night ,I've got sushi for dinner'

Nagisas mouth watered from just the word 'sushi' alone, he considered taking up the offer but then...remembered that his mother would probably get mad at him if he didn't come home

'i-i...don't know if ill be able to ,i don't want my mum to get mad or worried'

 

'hm..why don't you call her and say you'll be staying the night? its inset day tomorrow so there's no school anyway'

'o-okay..' nagisa flicked open his phone and dialled his mums number ,it started and his mum soon picked up 'sorry mum...i just made a new friend and all so-..' you could hear nagisa replying to his mother who sounded rather annoyed by his sudden disappearance 'so i can stay here?...' 'yes okay mum..' he hung up and looked back over to karma who was messing with one of his posters to try keep it straight 'she said i can stay!'

'hm?...that's great nagisa!' karma stopped messing with the poster and looked back over to the blue haired boy who was smiling brightly 'ill go get us dinner from downstairs you can turn on the Xbox if you want'  

'you have an Xbox??'

'i not that much of a keener y'know!' karma sighed as he was used to such a response, he walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen

-meanwhile with nagisa-

The blue haired boy strolled over to the Xbox which had a overwatch sticker decal attached to it . Next to it had a crazy looking headset glowing blue even though it wasn't on! , along with that karma had 3 very long and very wide shelves of games all alphabetically ordered according to name. 'whoa he's a hidden gamer' nagisa thought to himself as he chuckled and turned on the console . 'talk about to many fucking games i mean god 213!? what kinda storage does he have on this thing!!' nagisa looked at his profile perplexed by such a huge number shown on the screen 'guess everyone has something they hide...' nagi sighs at his thoughts and picks up 2/4 controllers that were charging and flicks on a 2 player RPG game 'I'm coming upstairs now!' Karma shouted up the stairs as he walked up the stairs nagi replied with a simple 'okay' and opened the door for karma, 'thanks' the red head nodded and walked through the door with two boards with 6 pieces of sushi on each ,he passes on to the bluenette and they both start playing the RPG   
'Damn your good at this karma!'' The poor boy had lost in the game 10 times now and was wondering if karma was using some sort of cheat code! 'Nah I've playing this game 30x over so I'm pretty used to the dynamics of it~So I spos ye you could say I'm pretty good at it ~' he smirked and turned back to playing the game 

-1 hour later-

Both boys had finished there food and had a little banter over cheat codes but by now they were settled back in and they had the Xbox switched off 'I'm getting tired..how bout you?' Karma yawned   
'Yeah I am a bit ,I don't mind sleeping now if you want' Nagisa yawned as well due to karmas yawn being so contagious (lmao I dunno) 'here, you can sleep on the other side of the bed,' a bright red blanket is thrown at nagisa and some (4 sizes to big) pyjamas for him to wear) ,nagisa gets dressed and climbs into bed.

Authors note:  
This chapter is a bit longer ,also thank you for all the good reviews on this story so far! I hope you enjoy chapter two!  
Im in school now so I'll answer any comments after or in lunch or break!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence and could be emotional for some

Authors notes:  
For some people some parts of this might be very emotional so I have warned you...

The blue haired boy climbed into bed with the strawberry and cuddled up to his pillow,after a few minutes or so he soon fell asleep whistling softly with heavy breathing. "Oh nagisa...seems like you sleep rather easily..." Karma sighed and got out of bed making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty,he stood at the edge of his balcony and leaned forward looking all around the place in which he lives "how many times do I have to-..." he was cut off by the blowing of the wind and a shadowy figure dressed in black and a red cloak draped over his shoulders,  
"We need you to eliminate the next three targets on the list in the yuma household, it would be great if you could get this done by Monday night they are causing us a lot of trouble with our private sellers over seas, we need a new supply of sniper rifles and swords" The figure sighs and hands karma a note with all the information he needs ,karma looks down at the floor saddened by this . (K)Sure...I'll get it done by Monday night ...make sure to bring the money...also ...I need a new sniper rifle so save me one for when they come.." 

(Figure) "great and sure,but what the he'll happened to your old one?.."

(K) "i had to leave it behind on the last errand you sent me on.."

(Figure) "you should be more careful, I'll make sure to save you one then, goodbye for now Red Devil~" 

(K) "yeah...see ya.." karma paused for a second to make sure his 'co-worker ' has left before opening the note and reading it, On the note it had the address ,three Yuma household data sheets and the time limit he has been given.   
"Wow...I find it funny how everyone thinks that I'm just the top of school...does no one notice my fake smile ?...does no one notice the act I put up?...god it's ridiculous!...." karma spoke in a low-ish voice to not disturb the sleeping boy only a thin glass wall away "but that's the way it has to be...after all..if someone found out about this..about me being ...the Red Devil...." he tsk'd "Id have to die....to kill myself..and leave no evidence of my existence....everything on me from my fingerprint my name...my code name....age..date of birth..school I attend..everything would be wiped away by rin.... Thats The Assassins Code after all..." karma clenched his fists and slammed his hands into the stone barrier on the balcony.."shit..." The cold breeze blew past the teen and brushed his hair backwards . The moonlight reflected beautifully in the red heads eyes the way it glimmered and glowed in the darkness... But yet..Karmas eyes did t really show any sign of life..they were full and emotionless, "nagisa is my main priority right now anyway...along with all the rest of the students in kunigigoaka ...even classes A-D..." Stars Illuminated the dark clouded sky that looked like mist from the light of the moon,The teen looked up at the night sky and sighed heavily "Ive gotta help nagisa gain his confidence again...he just needs some support..and a little push here and there..I'm sure-..." karma stopped himself mid sentence as he saw nagisa stood in the entrance to the balcony ;rubbing his eyes tiredly looking at the strawberry with a confused look on his face ,out of the corner of his eye   
(N) "k-karma?...w-why aren't you in bed?.." he looks at the note in karmas hand and points to it with his head tilted sideways "w-what's that?..."

(K) "T-this?..oh it's just a letter from school I havent read yet concerning E class and the days I see you guys...it's nothing really!"

(N) "o-oh okay...c'mon..it's late ..you should sleep now ..." karma sighed in relief of the boy believing his story about the note 

(K) "okay,okay I'm coming ~" karma walked over to nagisa and picked him up bridal style carrying him over to the huge bed

(N) The bluenette blushed brightly and thought about struggling...but something stopped him from doing so, The warmth of karmas body heat ,the feeling of just being safe..it was nice..really nice.."j-just...let's go to bed.."

(K) "of course~" karma faked a smile, layed nagisa in the bed and tucked him in.  
"Good night nagisa..." karma put the letter in a draw on the bedside cabinet and locked it

(N) "night.."

Nagisa didn't take long to fall asleep so soon karma was left alone once again in his dark..dark room...That whole night karma turned and twisted around in the bed not making a sound ;his eyes bloodshot from the constant staring at the ceiling. After all there wasn't much else for him to do in this situation...Karma was never a good sleeper he's had this problem from the age of 7 when his mom and dad would beat him and abuse him till he was black and blue...faded scars were left on his back from the belt that slapped his skin so many years ago...He was scared to fall asleep as a child in fear of what his parents might do to him. The thought of being woken up by a stab to the leg scared the living daylights out of the younger version of Karma, but to think it's quite ironic really..Now he kills people for money..he kills them in their sleep all the time..  
There has only been few incidents in which the red head feels guilty for murdering another human being, one of which haunts him till this day..

Flashback:  
Karma had just shot dead two criminal master minds that work in the black market business and was just about to leave when a small child no older than 8 walked in ,The boys eyes widened at his parents bodies laying lifeless on the living room carpet with blood spilling out of there bodies 

(Boy) "m-mom...d-dad?..." the boy walked over to the bodies and he burst into tears as he can't feel any breathing or anything to show signs of life .. Karma has froze,he was completely stopped in his tracks seeing the youngster leaning over his dead fathers body crying and sobbing not able to quite comprehend the whole situation properly.  
"I-I..." karma puts the handgun in safety mode and into his bag "...found them like this..."   
The boy ignored him to upset and confused to notice   
Karma had to kill him and he knew it..he couldn't leave any witnesses.... Karma pulled out his gun once again and pointed it at the young boys head (which of course te boy couldn't see as he was looking down and sobbing on his fathers corpse)  
"I-I'm sorry..." 

karma took aim and fired...

Crimson coloured spilled out of the youngsters head ..he was dead..And karma had done the deed..

(Figure :rin) "Time to go Red Devil!" Rin was kneeled forward on a window ledge 

"I-I...I'm coming!.." Karma wiped away a tear coming to his eyes and swiftly turned away and walked out the door. The boy was no older than 8 and had nothing to do with his parents wrong doings..and karma had took there lives...

Back to present:

Karma looked to the side haunted by the memory coming to mind..."all this suffering will disappear soon..." The rest of the night the red head stayed awake waiting for the sun to ride once again,for him to help the boy laying next to him...  
And to start his assassination attempt on the Yuma household....


	4. Chapter 4 ,unknown disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um,super late update but I updated this much more on my wattpad (karma326)

The next day:  
It was the afternoon and the two had just finished having lunch ,nagisa had been sent to the living room in hope to find fresh water,

In the meantime:  
Karma decided now was the right time to leave he thought about all the ways the bluenette could take his sudden disappearance but he had no choice ,karma opened the door making sure not to make a sound and walked outside into the distance where the sun was starting to set . "Good luck ~...nagisa" he continues walking until he reaches the Yuma household in which it was dark hours by the time he got there. "Time to kill these bastards~" karma chuckles psychotically as he swings on his black and red cape along with his joker like hat "going in" he speaks into his mic placed on his ear before jumping down the chimney and down to the living room floor ,  
'Isogai Yuma....Rinsa Yuma...and luka Yuma...' karma says to himself as he looks at the three teens in front of him. I'm t doesn't take him a second to fling past them and slit there throats. "Targets eliminate " he once again talks to the mic . Then something happens ...claws like a cat grow out of the tips of his fingers ,he grabs onto the walls of the chimney and climbs back up slowly exciting the site and changing black into his normal clothes that he left in,  
"I'm coming nagisa...hope.. your not mad.." the red head sighs and heads home to greet the blue haired boy .

Meanwhile with nagisa:

Nagisa had actually panicked quite a bit when he couldn't find the red headed boy anywhere in the house but instead of going looking for him he staying in the Akabane house awaiting karmas return, time flew bye so slowly it was as if you were going backwards in time not forwards ,the sun took to long to go down and the moon took to long to rise...it was becoming unbearable...  
But that was until he heard keys clanging and the door handle clicking open "I'm home nagisa!" The familiar voice nagisa had already learned to love shouted out and nagisa flew up out of his uncomfortable seat on the sofa and into the red heads αямѕ  "woah okay.:slow down nagi..I just had to go on an errand for the school meeting next Friday...sorry I was in such a rush I didn't have time to tell you..." 

(N) "don't do that again!" The bluenette hugged karma tightly like a scared boy who lost his mum in a supermarket (lmao a lot of kids have done this) 

(K) "I won't ...anyway.." karma slowly manages to get over to the sofa with nagisa stuck to him like some sorta leech "we have the weekend off and I think it would be best if you went to your parents to stay,I know you mentioned something about family problems and I heard a bit over the phone.." nagisa tensed up "but it would be best,so you do know the way to yours from here right?.."

(N) "y-yeah I understand..and yes I do.." nagisa lets go of karma and walks over to the door ready to leave

(K) "but before you leave ..." karma ruffles through his jacket pocket and eventually finds what he's looking for "here it's kinda like a luvky charm ,also it's kinda like a safeguarding thing! I had it since I was 5 and I think it would be put to better use with you" karma placed a pin in the shape of a snake with blue eyes In nagisas hand and opened the door for him.

(N) "thank you karma..seriously this means a lot...bye for now..I'll see you at school!" Nagisa waves goodbye and runs off down the pavement to his house a mile or two away.

 

Authors note:  
Okay yes I know this is superrrrrrr short the same goes for my recent karushuu chapter! I'm extremely sorry and I hope you forgive me I'm just pretty busy with school!  
Karma326 out!~


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend lasted quite a while for the bluenette having to deal with his parents (secret) but he had to stay strong..for karma..so no matter where he went he always carried the snake pin that was given to him by the red head himself,it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside ,it made him feel like he wasn't alone,it made him feel like there was always someone with him. "Weekends almost over..1 day left.." the bluenette said to himself before walking downstairs to do the chores hid mother had given him , first get up and do you bed,next go downstairs and set the table for breakfast,make breakfast ready for when I'm awake. Do the laundry,and put out the bins . That was his daily chores when he was with his parents it wasn't to hard for him now but on school days it can be stressful getting up that early . It didn't take the boy that long as he was finished within a few hours and was about to turn on the tv when his mother and father came downstairs. "Looks like you've done your chores,good job" his mother said to him as they all sat at the table and ate the sausage sandwiches nagisa had prepared previously. "So that boy you stayed with was your friend correct? Well you can go round his again but Make sure you tell me a bit ahead of time so I know" his mother once again spoke to him but in a much more strict and Stern voice . "Yeah..of course.." nagisa sighed and finished eating "thanks for the meal" his father said to him before nagisa swiftly stood up and fled the living room table to go up to his room once more 

Nagisas room  
It wasn't long after nagisa sent a message to his new friend that he got a reply , a long one at that  
'Heya,so I heard that the theme park is open again starting from tomorrow and they have a few new attractions,i was hoping that you and me could go together and check out what all the hypes a'bout?!? Oh and I really am sorry for leaving you alone when you were around yesterday I just had something urgent at school and I didn't want to bother you (I also forgot to leave a note XD) hope you can forgive me!  
Karma Xx' (yes there's kisses) nagisa chuckles at karma still not quite used to finding out that he was actually quite a normal teen.  'Sure I'll ask my mum about it,and no problem I was just a bit scared ' he replied and sat up on the bed.

Time skip to Monday

Both of the teens go dressed and walked to school in the morning like any normal teen ,except they both had rather different welcomings...karma got all the Boys and girls crowding around him happily smiling and greeting him back to the school,where as nagisa...got a handful of verbal abuse with things like 'go die'   
'Fucking E class again?'  
'Should just disappear'   
Nagisa was used to this treatment already from his mother...and the school...  
So he just walked past them and starting to trek up the mountain. On the other hand karma was watching the whole thing and near enough hissing at such childish and horrible behaviour that his fellow students were showing to another human being .   
"Hey you four,I'm giving you a 30 minute detention don't even ask why, you already know" karma being basically a second principle in kunigigoaka was able to give out detentions and expel a student if given permission by gakuho (the principal ) The four of them grunted rather pissed off but no one questioned the red head as they were scared they would suffer the same fate if they contributed to the brawl.   
About 3/4 through the day E-class and the rest of campus were in 4th period near the end of school,they had been given there Homework and a textbook to take home and study from. It was rather amusing for karma as he noticed that whenever he was teaching they would treat him with respect . But put any other teach in the class and it's a non stop talking room with many many interruptions. Comes to show what a little respect for another person can do in the long run. Sooner or later the last few hours of school went by and the last bell went off saying everyone could go home- well..except for those kids who got detentions-.   
Nagisa walked down the E-class mountain once again and karma was waiting at the bottom near the front gate "hey,sorry about this morning their just insecure assholes!" Karma spoke in a rather tired tone (probably from having to deal with all the student council duties) "oh no worries I'm used to it ,they've got nothing on me anyway.." 

(K)  
"Hm..okay..well forget about that theme park by the way it's okay for you not wanting to go! I won't be free that much for the rest of the week anyway so it's no biggy"  
The red head chuckles cutely before smiling and turning the opposite direction to go back home. Nagisa did the same feeling slightly angry at himself for not wanting to or not having the guts to ask his mum about going . But again it wasn't something worth getting hit over..

{Time skip}Wednesday ,Midnight

The same assassin from the weak before had come once again to visit The Red Devil to award him for his 'progress' and 'achievement' 

"As promised I have your reward~ we were able to get our new batch of equipment all thanks to your help," the assassin pulled out a sniper rifle from behind his back and handed it to karma who was now running his fingers down the weapon "you remembered?..well thanks..now where's my money?" He tsk'd

"Well you haven got much patience now have you?...at least out of job you don't..here" the shadow dressed assassin put his hand inside his chest pocket and pulled out a wad of money trapped inside an sealed envelope . Karma opened the envelope and checked the money to find it was the right amount £500 "thanks ,tell 'him' that I'm free for another job" the assassin nodded and chuckles to himself as quietly as he can,He waves goodbye and jumps out the window "well now I have some money and a new sniper.." he hummed to himself as he pulled out a box from under his desk and input the passcode ,inside the box was all the notices ,letter,weapons(guns ,knives..etc) , murders and newspaper reports from his job as an assassin,he placed the rifle in the box and closed it . "Wonder what any average kid would think of me knowing who I truly was under the fake facade..probably nothing good.." the teen pushed the box back under the bed and sat on his bed waiting for the sun to rise

Authors note:   
So here's a extremely slow chapter (sorry) has a bit of foreshadowing near the end if you can figure it out heheheh  
Karma326 out


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here three chapters in one go!❤️ 

Time skip :  
So basically it's summer break, karma has yet again another mission that had been assigned to him,but god . To his misfortune. Nagisa was staying round his again. How will he make it out?

"Nagisa I have to go to the market!" Karma exclaimed but nagisa was not one to be fooled "karma..you went to the market yesterday..and it's 7pm ..."  
Karma sighed nervously and made up another excuse "look I actually have to go and see my parents,I can't being you with me because they don't know you .." nagisa thought about it and sooner or later nodded. God that's a relief .  
Karma smiled before heading out and getting in his illegally owned car. Nagisa had questioned karma multiple times about the vehicle but he never had any luck . And oh of course the blue haired boy didn't believe a word the red head spoke so he climbed into the back of the car (a Range Rover like thing so this would be possible without karma noticing) and layer down low so the visors couldn't spot him 'definitely not a supermarket,definitely not his parents! This road leads to the new royalty party !' Nagisa thought to himself as he remembered seeing a poster nailed to a sign post on his way to school,it was about a party for the royal and more higher up parts of the government. Well it's more of a meet up than a party. "Well lets see here.." karma drives into the woods next to the party and got out the car. He opened the back door of the truck and pulled out a bag ,he unzipped it and took out a sniper rifle (the new one he was 'gifted') along with his cape like clothing and usual circus like hat which he hastily put on. "Red Devil in" the 'red devil' speaks into a walkie talkie looking contraption "good now get the job done,tell us when you've got the target in sights" a familiar voice replies . Nagisa watched the whole thing  
,he felt an overwhelming fear overcome him,god he was panicking "r-r-red devil?..." he said in an extremely scared and low voice that karma couldn't hear . the bluenette has heard of the Red Devil many a many times from tv shows and the news. 'c-can't be..how did I not see it?! Karma? Red Devil?!' Nagisa started to play through all the times that the sadist had probably lied to him about where he was going ,what he was doing ,who he might of been talking to on the phone with such a worrisome face. And why he became so fidgety when he saw things on Red Devil or other famed assassins. it hit him... "w-wait..Red Devil kills people.." nagisas eyes widened as he quickly looked up over the head of the boot but Red Devil was no where to be seen "must of head inside! Dammit .." nagisa knew damn well that he wouldn't stand a chance against whatever karma was going up against.but he didn't care. He had to see this for himself to check his sanity 

With karma:  
Karma had climbed up the side of the huge mansion like object and had run into a rather stubborn guard "What was that?~ did I hear you correctly?  I'm getting in here with or without your help remember?" He says in a mellow and cocky voice as he pins an undercover accomplice guard to the nearby wall "So is this gonna get a lil messy or not?" The guard kept his ground,but before he could speak up he was already a bloody puddle on the window ledge. Red Devil has slit his throat with a pocket knife ; the top hat wearing cat (cat referencing to a type of sly creature,I'll call him fox now as well,Fox being his gives dog tag name) stepped over the corpse and jumped over onto a seperate ledge inside the building,below him was crowds and crowds of people,but he was only after 2 . He spotted them. The assassin placed his sniper in a good position and took aim "Fox in position,permission to fire?" He once again spoke into the machine attached to his chest pocket "permission granted "   
BANG!!   
Cries of shock and terror spread through the foot walls as everyone rushed to the entrance "I've got you~"   
BANG!!  target eliminated   
"All targets eliminated,heading back home."   
"Good job Red Devil ,we'll meet with you shortly." The same familiar voice responded.  
Back to nagisa:  
Nagisa had been watching the whole thing from outside using a mini telescope he always kept In his pocket for no reason to be honest!  
He had spotted karma on the balcony and how he shot two men (that by the way he was given no information on why they were wanted dead) god this was terrifying,he ran,and ran ,and god he ran some more All . The way. Back . To karmas. He arrived at the akabane house only mere minutes before the red head had pulled in the drive (now without his cape,hat or rifle to be seen) and opened the door. God nagisa wanted to scream at him ...but he was going to put it across subtly first . "Home!" Karma called out as he stepped into the kitchen smelling pasta being boiled . He saw the other teen and walked over to him "heya~ "  
"Hey" the bluenette answered in a cold yet scared voice   
"I was just wondering..but if I suddenly died... ...or disappeared from school ,would you care?" Karma tilted his head and raised and eyebrow feeling sorta distressed "of course I'd care..your the closest friend I've had in years"   
'Lies'  
'Lies' the voice echoed in nagisas head  
"You..you kill people on a weekly basis and you expect me to believe those lies?" Nagisas eyes filled with tears and god karma was having a heart attack"ain't that right ?..Red Devil..."

Authors note:  
So um ye sorry for the cliffhanger I'm a bad person- enjoy~ 


End file.
